Good as Gold, Dark as Black
by NaoSolaris
Summary: Silver is in two Abusive Relationships, One with His Best friend, and Another with his own Twin. YAOI! HARD YAOI! Black from Golden Boys Manga and Gold and Silver from Pokemon Special.
1. Introduction

**Chapter One : Introduction**

**WARNING : YAOI! YAOI! HARD YAOI!**

"S-Stop Gold that's enough…" Silver Moaned and tried to turn on his side.

Gold twisted him around and slammed Silver onto his back once again. Gold spread his legs out and got ontop of Silver's groin area, and sat on his legs while holding his arms up.

"Not until you tell me." Gold growled.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it you piss off! Now Get off of my Legs before I get you!" Silver growled, but Silver knew what rejection meant before it came next. Just like before Gold pressed his arms to the head rest of the bed with one hand as the other lifted up his shirt.

Silver flushed red, "S-Stop! I said no Gold!"

But fighting was useless as Silver heard the snap of the button and Gold's cold hand reach down and Silver fought back the moans as he felt Gold's cold hand slip onto his dick. Each stroke was unbearable.

_Don't Give in Silver, If you do, that'll give him more wants to come back over._

Silver stiffened up as he felt his muscles tighten, the strokes eventually became hard and Silver couldn't take it anymore. Silver gritted his teeth and Gold frown and stroked hard the very next time as Silver let out a cry.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Gold asked.

"Hell no, now Let me Go Gold!" Silver hissed, Gold frowned more.

"Its just a simple question we don't have to go through this." Gold pouted out his cheeks.

"You are making it difficult now get off my fucking legs!" Silver barked.

Gold made a contemplating expression whether to get off or not. Silver blinked and he was on his knees with Gold still pressing his hands to the head of the bed. So Gold wasn't on his legs anymore but Silver was still a captive.

"Gold now let go of my hands." Silver growled.

Silver felt Gold's finger go into his pants and touch the side of his thigh's skin, Silver quaked as Gold slipped them down.

"G-Gold Stop!" Silver demanded.

"As Soon as you tell me." Gold meowed as Silver felt the first thrust push in and Silver couldn't help but Scream out, he couldn't take this pain. Now he knew why Gold made him get on his knees, now he could barely keep himself up. The next thrust came after the other until Silver finally broke down.

"Alright!" Silver screamed over his pain as Gold waited, "M-My dad lives up north and My mom lives in Los Angles somewhere in America are you happy now you Idiot?"

Gold pouted as he looked at the clock, "Crap I'm going to be late!"

Silver took this to his advantage and pushed Gold away back down, "Then get the hell out of my apartment!"

Gold pouted as he laid on the ground on his hurt rump, "But I live here too."

"I don't care," Silver crossed his arms, "Get out!"

"Then I'll bring dinner home?" Gold smiled as Silver growled lowly.

_Yeah… My name is Silver, this is My roommate Gold, he's been my best friend sense Second grade when I moved here with my family… its not like I wanted to be his friend, he just never left me alone. This isn't new by the way… actually this happens every other day…_

"Whatever, just get going and get the hell out of my sight!" Silver threw a pillow at Gold as he got up onto his feet and got dressed in some nice work clothes.

"Oh Yeah, Green Invited us to Lunch want to go?" Gold smiled.

_Gold is a editor for Green, who has been my best friend sense childhood. She's a very talented book writer and probably the best one around._

"Fine, where?" Silver growled.

"She didn't say, I'll call you okay when I find out." Gold said.

"Okay just get out." Silver got his pants up to his waist.

Gold waited as Silver groaned and got a black button down t-shirt and changed it with his white pants he was already wearing with the hunter boots he wore.

Gold opened the door for Silver to only to get glomped by his only older sibling, Black, his older twin brother.

"Silver~ I see your in one piece." Black gave a glare to Gold who stared back.

_Yeah there is a Rivalry against these two, a fight over me and my ever-lasting virginity… I know what your thinking '__**EW! Your twin brother likes you that way?**__' Well I didn't know how it got started but Yeah, ever sense Fifth Grade these two have been fighting over me and all the way through Middle School….Junior High…. High School and College. Not even my father Knew about this. _

Black didn't look exactly like Silver, his hair was much thicker and it spiked out at the end and his bangs weren't as long as Silver's parted long emo like bangs and Silver even had a antenna. Black and Silver still had Red hair and Silver eyes so everyone could tell they were still twins, plus, Black and Silver were much Taller than Gold who was just a little on the short side.

Black leaned down and bit Silver's ear and it made Silver blush like wildfire.

Gold growled as he Grabbed Black and flipped him off the porch…

_Oh don't worry he's fine our apartment is on the first floor anyways, if it wasn't I would kill Gold instantly. Sure my Brother harasses me and gets on my nerves, but he's my Twin ya know?_

' Black fell onto the bush that was there.

"There that's what you get!" Gold hissed at him.

Black smirked at his accomplishment a_t _making Gold jealous. Silver sighed as he began walking he waved bye, he didn't want to be apart of this freak show that was happening on the front porch.

"Say Hi to Yellow and Green for me Gold." Silver said as he kept walking. Down the street, ignoring the comments he heard from his Twin and Roommate that were behind him.

_Now your thinking, I just got raped by my best friend, bitten in the ear by my twin brother, how could I walk away from that crap? Well as I said this has been going on for years… Getting abused by two people I cannot get away from… _

Silver walked up to the cross walk and looked and saw the library, he pondered whether to go or not. He turned left to cross and pressed the button and tapped his foot and waited until the light turned green and the walking sign was up.

He quickly padded across but not in a running pace, reaching the other side.

The Library was big and huge, and it was mostly Silver's favorite place to be. It was quiet and he didn't have anyone following him today so it was better. The Shelves were aligned with books and in the middle there were rows of tables and in the middle, a big book of everything in there.

Silver sighed and opened the door to the cool air and the smell of books.

But today he hated walking in there. There sat Platinum at one of the table as Silver growled at himself. Platinum was one of Gold's Girls that were friends, she was a rich brat in his opinion. But she didn't notice him and his bright red hair as he slipped to a book shelf to not be seen.

He picked out a book, it was really new and he knew why : _Twilight Series_

_Stupid Chick flick crap…_ Silver said as he tried to put it back.

"Silver is that you?" A high pitched voice said as Silver jittered and dropped the book and darted his head, it was _ANOTHER _one of Gold's Girlfriends, Crystal. Well Crystal wasn't that annoying, Silver, Crystal and Gold grew up together.

"C-Crys!" Silver stuttered at the awkward moment as she stood next to him.

"Seems your doing good, Is Gold still holding his Job down?" Crystal asked as she smiled at him, her hair in the pig tails and in her casual dress, she wasn't on duty today.

"Yeah, we still have that apartment." Silver stuttered to replace the book.

Crystal let out a sigh of relief.

"How was Africa?" Silver asked as he opened a book.

Crystal sighed, "It wasn't that exciting, but the Catch and release part of the Jaguars was pretty good."

Crystal looked over and saw a bruise on his wrist, with her cat-like reflexes, grabbed his wrist.

Silver took this by shock. Gold has bruised him in his game of 'ruff housing'.

"Did you hurt yourself?" She asked.

"Y-Yea," Silver jerked back his arm, "I hit my wrist on the base board on my bed."

"I told you having a Queen Sized floor bed was horrible." Crystal crossed her arms.

"Yea Yeah." Silver closed the book he was reading and put it up as his cell vibrated and brought it out and awnsered it.

"_Hey Silver!_" It was Gold, "_Green wants us to go to some Chinese restrant down the street where the Studio is at, you coming?_"

Silver paused, Crystal was still beside him, "Nah I'm going to go home, Crystal is here so ask her."

Silver gave the phone to Crystal and he quickly got it back from the flustered girl. Before the two parted ways Crystal grabbed his shirt.

"Hey Silver are you dating?" Crystal asked.

Silver groaned, "No and I don't feel like meeting anyone."

"Please meet my friend, she's real nice, and I bet she'd love to meet you," Crystal's smile convinced him, "We'll meet here tomorrow how about that?"

"Fine." Silver jerked his arm as Crystal pouted and Silver kept walking on. Silver pondered in his mind if it would be alright for him to be alone.

_Gold is at that Crappy Chinese place and Black is probably at his work…_ Silver thought as he sighed and walked up the stairs to his door and searched in his pocket for his key and unlocked the door as he closed it behind him.

He looked around, probably a good time to do some house work and get a nap before Gold came back with dinner.

Silver heard the door open and closed, Gold was back already?

Silver turned as his heart raced and stopped, it was Black.

**Artist Comments :**

**Me : OMG :I**

**Reggie : +w+ I wonder what's going to happen next!**

**Me : Well we know Silver is in a tight hole with this :O**

**Reggie : Read and Review please? XD**

**Me : I didn't do good did I T_T**

**Reggie : I nevur said that w**


	2. Dark as Black

Chapter Two : Dark as Black

**WARNING : YAOI! YAOI! HARD YAOI!**

Silver's heart raced as he saw his brother standing there.

"B-Black what are you doing here?" Silver stuttered.

"I got a free day off work, and I came over to see you." Black smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"I-I see…" Silver stuttered, "I could make you something while you're here if you like."

Black looked displeased as Silver quickly dashed through the kitchen, trying to avoid his brother at all cost.

"I smelled Gold on you," Black finally stated nonchalantly, as Silver foze, "What happened?"

"G-Gold tried to force me into telling him about my parents and past life and crap." Silver hissed at the thought of the morning.

Black looked at Silver, his Silver eyes grew dark, "Did you tell him?"

Silver scoffed, "Hell no I made up some lame excuse for it."

Silver turned his back to his brother, hoping he would go away. His heart pounded and he thought it would start a earthquake soon. Black grabbed Silver's wrist and jerked them to the wall, slamming them on impact, leaving Silver with his back now to Black.

"B-Black," Silvers voice quivered, "Let me go."

Silver felt Black's hand move from his thigh to his g-spot in the middle and pressed up, hard.

"AH!" Silver flushed red, "Black stop I don't want to do this!"

Black held no response as he pressed a little to hard again and Silver screamed out in pain. The two fingers moved up to Silver's pants button as it was snapped.

"Black stop!" Silver yelled as he tried to get free but Black stomped his foot out keep Silver from moving away. Black's warm hand crept down as Silver felt the first stroke, hard. "Haa!"

Black's hand moved from the base to the tip. Silver cried out in pain and nothing else. He could feel his brother's hand fondling him, how Silver wanted to be free from his Elder twin's grip.

Black stopped as Silver panted and his muscles tightened, all he needed was one little push.

Black glided his hand across Silver's thigh, making the red head shudder as Silver felt his trousers drop just alittle.

"Black no, I said ST-AH!" Silver tried to get free but as he tried he felt the first thrust hard, there was no mercy in his twins loving.

_Over the past Five years this relationship with these two has gotten sexual. I have noticed the difference the way Black and Gold get up on me. Gold is more merciful and doesn't really try to hurt me, and we never got through full intercourse together. Black… is another story… I feel nothing in this, its utter hatred and unmerciful…_

Silver screamed as his release was coming, but Black kept on thrusting up, not even breaking as sweat or even shaking. Silver wheezed as he felt a hot liquid run down his thigh… it was over for now.

Black held a displeased look upon his face.

"Just let go of me and get out!" Silver turned his head and hissed, "Gold will be here any minute."

Black smiled, "What are we having?"

Silver groaned.

The Whole night Black and Gold fought throwing Chinese food at their faces. Shooting cuss words back and forth as Silver finished his food and returned to his room. He heaved a sigh as he closed the door, his ass still hurting.

His room was his sanctuary and his tormenter. He slunk over and fell onto his bed.

_Maybe I can get some sleep… maybe…_ Silver thought as he fumed at the racket outside his door.

The Next morning he woke up to find Gold making breakfast, a quite rare sight in his opinion.

"Good morning Honey!" Gold threw his arms in the air, teasing Silver.

"Okay what the hell has gotten into you?" Silver asked.

"Green wants you to go visit her," Then Gold growled, "Black will be there too…"

_As long as Green is there and I stay around her, Black can't touch me…_ Silver thought.

Silver took a sip of the orange juice that was left for him at the table as he remembered he was supposed to meet Crystal in a hour. Silver groaned he didn't want to go, he didn't want a girlfriend, he already had two problems, if he got a third it would be hard to deal with.

"I got to go…" Silver got up and found his back and slung it around his neck.

"Wait, Greens worried could you at least come?" Gold whined, Silver looked at him, and blushed a deep red, Gold looked and smiled, it was cute.

"F-Fine, tell her I'll meet you guys at the editing base." Silver got quick on his feet and left the apartment in a rush.

With the speed Silver was going at, and he was still blushing, for no reason at all. He entered the library, but this time he saw, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Yet again he only knew those people because of Gold.

"Silver!" Crystal was with Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald as Silver prayed to some god out there that this would go good as he walked over and took a seat across from some person who was covering his/her face.

"Hey Silver." Ruby and Sapphire greeted him.

"Hi." Silver greeted them with a typical hello.

"I'd like you to meet my friend," Crystal took one finger and pried the book down to the table, revealing a blushing girl's face, "This is Lyra, I met her in Africa."

She had brown pigtails and bangs that were held on the side of her face, "Hi…"

Silver could tell she was shy, "Hello."

"Watch out Lyra Silver's like a snake." Sapphire teased Lyra and most likely freaking her out as Silver slammed his fist on the table.

"Shut the Hell up!" Silver hissed.

Crystal put her hand on Kotone's shoulder, "Don't worry Lyra, Silver isn't always this mean."

Lyra smiled and Silver pondered, he knew Crystal was trying to set him up but… he just wasn't feeling it.

"We're almost done with High School, so give us a break Sil." Emerald smirked as Silver just gave a blank face, showing he really didn't care.

Silver's phone vibrated, it was Gold.

_Green wants to see you badly! Come down already DX!_

"What an ass…" Silver growled to himself as he got up.

"Leaving so soon?" Crystal sneered.

"I have to, or Gold and Green will send out a search party for me." Silver got up and turned his back and walked out of the Library without a word, the others, except Lyra, understood his rash actions.

Silver brought out his cell and texted a quick message back.

Gold herd his phone ring, Yellow jumped in her seat.

"What was that?" Yellow looked around.

"Its Silver…" Gold brought out his phone.

_Alright, Alright, I'll be right there_

_- Silver_

Gold smirked.

"Is he coming?" Blue asked as she got ontop of her head.

"Yeah he should be here any minute." Gold said.

"Er, Green, I don't think that'll help with your writers block." Yellow tried to explain.

"Nonsense Yellow." Green smiled and Gold laughed.

"Yo." Silver opened the door to the studio and was glomped by green immediately.

"Good, sit down!" Green made him sit down in her dome seat whenever she had problems thinking of a good Idea.

Gold stared at Silver, before his eyes left to Yellow.

Silver was silent, and unmoving, he had blocked out all the sound. Green nor Yellow noticed, because Silver was always quiet, and usually spoke less. But he was in a distant world for at least twenty minutes before Green's phone rang.

"Hello, Black?" Green sounded so happy as Silver jumped, Gold looked at Silver, "Alright see you then!"

Green closed her phone and Silver shot up to his feet.

"Thanks for inviting me, I just remembered I have something I need to do." Silver started to walk out the door and Gold went after him and caught him by the wrist.

"Silver where are you going?" Gold asked.

"None of your business." Silver said calmly.

Gold grunted, "Silver, last night… did Black get anyway _physical _with you?"

Shudders hurled up Silver's Spine and the red head jerked his arm back.

"I said none of your Business Gold, now get your god damn fucking nose out of other people's business," Silver then turned, "Gosh Sometimes I wish you would get up and leave me the fuck alone."

Gold frowned, _… and its my fault…_

Once Silver was away from the editing bay he saw the library, and pulled out his phone.

"_Hello? Silver?_" It was Crystal.

"Yeah, where did you want to have dinner with Kotone and me?" Silver asked.

"_Lets see…_"

**Author's notes :**

**Me : *lies flat on the floor* This is failing miserably…**

**Reggie : Pick up your fingers and type more!**

**Me : I hope you Enjoyed it **

**Reggie : Stop Crying! XO**

**Me : R&R please? I need motivation and a Mad house for my OC _**

**Reggie : DARN YOU!**


	3. Fever

Chapter Two : Fever

"Oi Silver!" Gold called, still no response.

_I've been calling for him what seems like for hours… maybe it's the walls to his bedroom…_ Gold wondered.

Gold turned the pan in that he was cooking and went to Silver's door and started knocking.

"Oi, Silver time to get up! Its Ten minutes past Eleven!" Gold sneered when there was no response. He tried opening the door, it was closed. Gold smirked, it was cute but he had a back up plan as he reached up.

So he wasn't that tall, Silver was taller, but Black was larger and taller even though he was Silver's twin, but he was tall enough to get the little stick he could unpick all locks with in the house. He carefully unlocked the door and crept it open.

Silver was laying on his side, the sheets weren't over him. That was a bad habit of his, sometimes it would be freezing and he would get a cold over night because he didn't wear his sheets.

Gold leaned forward as his bare foot padded against the wooden flooring until he was right beside Silver's floor bed. He leaned down carefully and so his knees were on the bed. Little did he know, Silver _was _awake, he just ignored Gold so maybe he would leave him alone.

Gold smirked, _He looks like a red haired Angel…_

Silver felt Gold place his hand on his thigh, but he did not react until he felt Gold leaning in on him as he turned his head and Gold was right in his face.

"Good morning." Gold said in a cheery voice.

Silver flipped out and hit Gold in the face making him fall back onto the ground, falling with a loud 'THUD!'. There was a moment of silence, Silver a little startled.

Gold crossed his arms and his legs, "Ah, I'm on the floor again, Silver."

"Idiot, what do you think your doing?" Silver yelled.

"I was waking you up, its almost noon, you're a early riser, are you Sick?" Gold rose back up and tried to feel Silver's forehead but he jerked away, but Gold's persistence as he felt Silver's forehead.

Silver blushed, "Get your hands off me!" Silver tried to kick Gold off but the boy pushed in and ended up in the reverse result as Gold slung forward and pressed faces with Silver in a perfect kiss.

Silver paused and When Gold tried to make his move Silver took his knee and jabbed it into Gold's stomach and he fell off the bed onto the ground.

"Get out!" Silver yelled.

Gold's golden eyes grew big, "S-Sorry It was a accident…"

Those words would haunt Silver for the rest of the day. He felt his forehead.

_Do I really have a fever…?_

The next day it was much worse.

While watching the T.V., Gold could see Silver's red face, as he was filling it with Cereal. Silver could feel it getting hotter as he wore a black t-shirt and some regular cargo brown pants.

"Silver?" Gold asked.

"What?" Silver looked at him and hissed.

Gold paused, "Your not going out today."

"What do you mean by that?" Silver growled.

Gold looked around and finally found the thermometer, "Open up Sil."

"Hell no, I'm not sick!" Silver argued.

"Open Silver," Gold grabbed his head and stuck it in under his tongue and held his head and counted, "One… two… Three…" After he said three it beeped and he pulled it out.

Silver growled.

Gold squinted his eyes just to read it, "One Hundred-two… Silver you need to stay home, I'll go out job hunting for you for a while."

The Thought of being alone haunted Silver, he rather have Gold in the house.

Embarrassed he grabbed Gold's shirt, "Like Hell you won't, Y-You stay here and I'll go looking when this fever is over."

Gold was shocked, did he hear him correctly, "Huh?"

"Idiot, I said you stay and I'll go another day!" Silver flustered up the courage to say it.

A Big childish grin spread across Gold's face, "Alright Sil, you rest and I'll stay home."

Silver sneered and let go of Gold, _What does he think, I'm two? Hell I am not!_

Gold went to the phone and dialed Green's Number. Just informing he wouldn't be there and he had to take care of Silver, she started to get all jittery and demanded to speak with Silver.

"Hello?" Silver said.

"_AH! Silver are you okay?_" Green's panicked voice sped up rapidly.

"Yeah Yeah, just a fever." Silver leaned up against the wall.

"_Silver its over a hundred degrees, get better or __**I'll **__and take care of you!_" Green threatened.

Silver shuddered, the thought of the constant attention made him shake on the inside, "No No Green, its fine."

"_You'd better, 'cus I have friends coming into town soon._" Green perked up.

"Which ones?" Silver asked, Green was a likeable person, she made many friends over the years and so it was hard to tell which friend was which.

"Red and Blue, my old friends, they're on a road trip so they decided to stop by." Green sounded real happy.

Silver had forgotten who Red and Blue was, it must've been years sense he'd seen them.

"_Alright Sil, I have to help Black with something, get better!_" Green hung up quickly.

Silver hung up the phone.

Silver found the day boring. He wasn't allowed to do barely anything with Gold around except sleep or watch T.V. in the Den. Silver was getting pretty pissed and antsy just sitting around, he was usually the one doing all the work… what happened to the old Gold?

Not before long Gold laid on the couch that laid against the wall, it was starting to grow dark. Silver just laid on the ground in front of the T.V., apparently Chick flicks where all that were on.

The doorbell rang as Silver got up to get it. The first movement really in hours.

He opened the door, it was Black. Silver reacted a little.

"Hey lil' Bro, mind if I come in?" Black's childish smile got him into the house.

Gold looked up from the couch, "Hey Asswhole, what are you doing here?"

Silver gave a glare to Gold, and Gold gave one back, except it was filled with concern.

Black gave a Evil aura off, "I just came here to see this guy."

Black put his hands on Silver's shoulder's drawing close to his brother.

Silver's body movements stopped. Gold got up and rushed and put his arm between Silver and Black.

"I'm tired of you coming over here and hurting your brother, now get the hell out of my house!" Gold spat at Black.

Silver didn't know what to do, only spoke these words, "B-Black I'll talk to you later okay?"

Black's Silver eyes turned dark as he shrugged and smiled, sadistically, "Fine, Fine, I'll see you two later."

And with that Black left.

Silver still feeling weary from the Fever he was suffering decided it was high time for bed.

"I'm going to bed." Silver hissed but felt Gold's arms wrapped around him.

"W-Will you please tell me… just a little bit…?" Gold's voice begged, Silver's heart thumped.

"Let go of me." Silver hissed, and to his amazement, for this one time, he obeyed, giving a kiss to Silver's cheek and leaving for his own bedroom.

Silver didn't sleep good that night, actually he never slept at all. He blamed the fever. Silver got up many times in the middle of the night. Silver saw everything get hazy at some point and he kept getting heat flashes.

The final time he woke up Gold was up, it was Two a.m.

"What's wrong Sil?" Gold rubbed his eye.

"None of your God damn Business Gold!" Silver hissed.

Gold paused and finally grinned, "I can't sleep ether…"

"So?" Silver asked.

Gold walked over to the T.V. and found popcorn and found several movie's we had not watched.

"Stay up with me?" Gold smiled.

Silver stood there.

"Fine."


	4. Distance

Silver didn't know what was going on anymore.

Ever sense that incident with Black days ago, Gold… changed.

In the morning he would Greet Silver.

"Hey Silver." Gold would smile like everything was alright.

Silver would raise his eyebrow, "Something wrong Gold?"

Gold laughed, "Nah I just got to work Early, and you have to go too."

Gold would leave 'early' for work. Which was totally out of character, Gold was a slacker in every other kind of way. And Early was at least twenty minutes after Silver woke up and left his bedroom.

Gold didn't interact anymore, except for a few words.

Gold didn't touch Silver, he didn't bother anymore.

"Are you sick or something?" Silver asked.

Gold looked at Silver as Silver crossed his arms.

"…Not like I care or anything." Silver grumbled.

"Nah Sil, I'm fine." Gold smiled weakly, Eating his cheese toast and leaving.

Black was more …pleasant, he was getting quite kinder, and he didn't harass Silver ….that often. Although the torture from his brother didn't stop, the connection with Gold was loosening, and it was scarring Silver.

"Silver are you okay?" Ruby asked, Silver jerked his head up from his book.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Silver asked him.

Ruby frowned, twirling his black hair, "Your pale, see a ghost or something?"

Silver gave Ruby a glare, Ruby threw his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry, but you've been looking worried." Ruby said.

"Don't you have exams to study?" Silver hissed.

Ruby rolled his eyes, "And your supposed to be helping me!"

"Fine lets get started." Silver said.

Silver arrived at work a little earlier than usual… what was work?

"Good morning Silver!" A Cheery voice called as a curly haired girl with a long Pony-tail with thick brown hair and ragged shorts and a white-shirt and a jacket, she rolled over with skates.

"Morning White." Silver gave her a simple hello.

"Silver your paler than usual, are you alright?" White asked, Silver got annoyed when she grabbed a strand of his hair. She was like a Green, except she could get annoying at times.

His work was basically at a coffee house place, not that he preferred it. After he got fired from the last one, he just needed to help Gold pay the rent.

"Silver I'm serious!" White whined, he and her only knew each other a little, yet she hovered over him like a mother hawk.

"Its nothing White." Silver finally put off the manner and got to work.

Still it was the next day, and Gold was being distant.

"Silver do you think I need a hair cut?" Gold asked.

Silver made a 'tch' noise, "You think you need it cut…"

Gold scratched the back of his head, "Do you need anything?"

Silver paused, and gave no answer.

_What do I really need?_ Silver thought.

"Earth To Silver!" A Giggle said as Silver woke up, White waved her hand.

"Tch, what do you want woman?" Silver growled as he leaned on the counter.

White frowned, "Your not really the talking type…" she leaned up and stretched.

"You just figured that out?" He raised an eyebrow, she busted out laughing.

She left to tend to another customer shortly after, seeing she was testing Silver's patience.

Lyra walked in soon after and greeted Silver.

"Hey Silver!" She seemed happy.

"Hey Lyra." Silver didn't want to talk in particular.

Lyra smiled, "I heard its going to be Crystal's birthday soon!"

Silver hit his head immediately on the counter. Really he didn't want to deal with anything right now. Gold just like the years before would drag him there.

"Y-Your not excited?" Lyra stuttered.

"Not really." Silver said as he brought out her latté.

Lyra frowned and took the cup, "And I heard Gold's birthday isn't too far off."

"Yeah, that Idiot blabs about his birthday before its even here." Silver sighed.

Lyra understood Silver wasn't the life of a party, but why couldn't he celebrate?

"I just don't like parties." Silver stated, he was already getting a headache.

Soon as Silver was walking home, his phone rang, it was Green.

"_Guess what?_" She said

"Okay what?" Silver said.

"_I said __**Guess**_ _silly!_" Green laughed.

Silver pondered, "They're stopping Teen Chick flicks?"

He heard her gasp sarcastically through the phone, "_How dare you_!"

"Just tell me!" Silver roughly smiled.

"_My friends just got to the airport, they'll be here soon, how about you come over Friday?_" Green asked.

"I'll see." Silver said as she squealed in the background.

They said their goodbyes as Silver opened the door to his house.

"Just leave Black, I'm sick of you!" Was the first thing from Gold, it was violent. Silver looked in, Black stood in front of Gold and Gold stood there, he had broken something of glass value on the ground.

Silver didn't know what to say as Black turned away from Gold, scratched Silver's head. This time, his eyes were Silver, not dark.

"Something wrong Gold?" Silver said as he approached him, acting as if this didn't concerned him.

Gold squeezed his fist, Bruises on his arm signaled something, Silver thought of something, but quickly pushed them out. Gold was so fast, he grabbed Silver's arm and pushed him against the wall, took a hold of his hips and had his lips on Silver's.

Silver winced as he was pushed back to the Wall. Gold's rough tongue brushed with Silver's. Gold got in a comfortable position where they're hips aligned, making Silver blush immensely, and putting his left knee in between Silver's thigh.

Silver reacted Immediately, biting on Gold's tongue so it oozed out Blood. Silver and Gold both tasted it, it tasted like Metal.

Gold Immediately backed up, he said nothing as he turned around and closed the door to his room.

Silver didn't know what to think now, was Gold…, Silver pushed them out again. He still felt highly euphoric by the rush. Silver stormed into his bedroom and shut the door.

The next day, Gold wasn't even home. Silver's Nightmare started again.

"Black let me up!" Silver demanded as he struggled to get out from under Black.

Silver on his hands and knees, tried to fight back, but was pinned down by Black. Silver felt fabric clutching his waist fall to the ground, creating Goosebumps along his skin as he felt his Brother get over his back.

Silver again tried to fight back but wit the first thrust, Silver Struggled to keep his arms up, Holding him up. Black's cold hand touching his thigh to spread his legs out, making this even more uncomfortable.

Again a thrust came, no feeling, no nothing. Silver cried out in pain as he tried to keep himself up and tried not to give in.

Silver clutched the ground rug and tightened his grip, again a thrust came up.

_This was a never ending nightmare…but dreams have to stop sometime… right?_

It went on forever, like usual, but soon it stopped. Silver couldn't feel his ass, and Black just hovered as he gave a meaningful hug to Silver.

Black moved Silver's head around and gave Silver a passionate kiss.

Silver snapped as he felt a burst of strength and kicked his Brother off him.

"**Don't do that, we're brothers, you aren't supposed to love me like that!**" Silver screamed.

Black's Silver eyes turned dark as he leaped up onto Silver and pushed him to the ground and Ripped Silver's Shirt off.

_Stop!_

Silver felt his long red hair tugged.

_Stop!_

Silver kicked Black point blank in the face, grabbed a lamp close by and struck it across Black's head. Black turned back with a awful bruise on the side of his face.

"Black get off Silver!" it was Gold, Silver didn't even know he came through the door as he rushed and pushed off Black and the red head got to his feet, "**Leave!**"

Black hesitated. His eyes turned light as he left.

Gold turned to looked at a battered Silver, "Sil-"

"**Dammit Gold where have you been!**" Silver shouted, he was barred and bruised, and almost fully naked.

"Silver I was at Crys-" Gold started.

Silver broke down crying, "**Don't give me that Bullcrap! You should be at the house and not at some chicks house!**"

"Sil I was just-" Gold tried to explain himself.

"**Just what, you know what I shouldn't care!**" Silver got up and tried to clothe himself.

"Silver your crying." Gold was able to put out.

Silver knew it but he couldn't help it, "Just don't leave, I hate this, _I hate it_."

Gold looked at Silver, he walked over and wrapped his arms around him.

"Lets get you some clothes." Gold gave a soft kiss to Silver, and for once, Silver was… okay with it.

"Okay."

**Sorry this was REAL Late, I'm updating on my b-day ;)**

**I loved writing this chapt, so Give me a lil' R&R how I can make it better :D!**


	5. Old Friends

Silver woke up to deep breathing behind, and the warm breaths on his neck. Also the head leaned on his shoulder as he slowly looked over, and saw Gold.

Immediately annoyed, Silver kicked Gold in the gut throwing him off his bed.

Gold was just in a t-shirt and boxers and socks. Silver slept by himself usually with his clothes on and rarely slept in any other clothing… unless something happened that needed him to be. They both were actually light sleepers ,the kick jolted Gold awake.

"Owch, Silver that hurt!" Gold leaned back up.

"I told you to stop that, you deserve it." Silver hissed.

It had been almost four days sense Gold tried his 'distance' tactic, and now, he was getting on Silver's last nerves. Gold was being too clingy and touchy, and started up his old antics towards Silver again. You could say everything was back to normal or … back to the way it was.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were alright… but I fell asleep…" Gold came up with a excuse right off the bat.

Silver scoffed, "Just get out!"

Just like a puppy, Gold obeyed the orders… slowly. Soon Silver could smell the disgusting smell that overwhelmed the house of Gold attempting to cook his own food. It almost made Silver hack but he kept it down just to get ready.

It was Friday, and Green's friends had arrived.

Silver didn't feel like leaving to go see them. But some how Green convinced Reina, his over hyper manager, to give him the day off.

"I won't tell you, it's a secret!" Green had giggled when Silver tried to get her to tell him what she had done. Reina was a woman that you couldn't change her mind, so this was weird.

Silver shook his head as he dressed himself in a black t-shirt, some white long pants and his regular black hunter shoes. It was a nice spring day, and it almost felt like Summer.

"I have to leave Silver, I have to help Crys move into her new apartment!" Gold said with a piece of burnt cheese toast in his mouth.

"You should've left two hours ago then, its hot out now." Silver said in a calm voice, turning off his game system he was playing.

"Alright." Gold said as he opened the door and Silver walked out too as Silver turned and locked the door. Gold never remembered to do that.

"Is Black going too?" Gold asked

"Yeah, Green wants him to come as well." Silver told him as they came to the intersection they were supposed to split up at.

"Alright, take care." Gold reached up to pat Silver's forehead before running off.

Silver scowled before crossing the cross walk and finally had some thinking time to himself. Was Black going to be his good… or dark self today?

Silver came upon a convenient store while still in deep thought and looked into the glass, noticing his bright red hair falling OVER his shoulders and touching his back. He took a strand of his hair and examined it, maybe he did need a hair cut…

Silver walked in and searched for a cola of some sort, and maybe a Tea to bring to Green.

"Silver!" A Surprised voice said, in a immediate response Silver darted his head to see Black. Silver's heart thudded but he didn't move as his twin walked toward him, smiling as if nothing ever happened.

"Green send you?" Silver asked as he headed to the counter.

"Nah, I was heading over there and I saw you through the window." Black said.

Silver paid for his things as they both walked out, getting several eyes locked onto them. It was normal, they were just figuring our why Black and Silver looks so alike (twins dur).

"Do you remember who these guys are?" Silver asked as he took a sip of his cola.

"Not really, Childhood is a blur when you're a adult." Black smirked.

Green and Yellow's apartment… wasn't really a apartment. It was more like a house, except they called it that instead of a "house". The smell you got when you open up was a very distinctive perfume, then it turned once you got to the kitchen Area. There it smelled of all sorts of foods due to Yellow's love of cooking and Green's love of eating. Personally, it was a good match up for those two.

Their house wasn't far from Silver's and Gold's apartment, nor far from Black's place. It wasn't usually quiet in there. Something was usually moving or something was blasting at high levels, it was ether the stereo, Yellow's Dog, or the noises of talking and also the furniture settling.

The Furniture was simple but creative. They never had anything that matched. Blue bought what she wanted and placed it in the house, simple as that. For the Dog however, he was a big Shiba Inu by the name of Gravy due to his brown coat, he also had only three legs, he was missing one in the back.

He excitedly greeted Black and Silver at the door jumping up a bit and licking Silver's hand. The Smell of the overwhelming perfume made Black lightheaded, and the sound of two males and two females chattering in the kitchen area before the scuffling of feet. Green excitedly rushed at the boys and hugged them both.

Yellow had her blonde yellow hair down to her waist line, a rare sight for all. Blue was in a stretchy black tank top and a black short skirt to match.

"I missed you both so much!" Green Said as she hugged Silver.

"Missed you too." Silver said and the same thing came out of Black's mouth.

A Orange-Brownish haired male with a Blue-teal jacket and a white loose shirt under it, Dark Green eyes, and some Baggy tan-beige pants walked into the foyer and Gravy waddled to his side.

"Are these the two?" He asked.

"Oh Yes," Green said, "Black, Silver, this is Blue, a very good old friend of mine."

Blue smirked, showing his white teeth and walked back into the kitchen area and sat by a Black haired male. His Blood Red dark eyes were sagged, a frown was on his face, a red cap over his eyes made him seem more mysterious, a Black t-shirt and some jeans.

"And This is Red," Green put her hands on Red's shoulders as he looked up and waved and gave a smile, Green shook him, "C'mon you Silent boy, say Hi!"

"Don't make him do anything he doesn't want to do Green." Blue came to Red's defense.

"No I should, Hi, Black and Silver right?" To Silver's surprise, unlike his appearance, he sounded quite happy.

"I'm Silver, my Brother is Black." Silver introduced himself.

"Well sit down boys, and I'll get you something to eat and drink." Green smiled as Black and Silver took a seat at the bar table in the kitchen. Silver pulled out the tea for Green, she squealed for joy and immediately started drinking it.

"Annoying Woman…" Blue said as Silver turned his head, he was smiling and shaking his head, and Red was smirking and Green wasn't bickering back.

Gravy bumped Yellow's arm wanting a piece of her food, yet she didn't give him any.

"Give him something so he'll stop bothering you." Black insisted.

"If I give him some, he'll just keep coming right back." Yellow smiled.

Something snapped in Silver, that conversation made something snap in Silver. And Blue must've seen, he was watching Silver.

Soon Green broke out one of her games and insisted that Silver and the rest play it.

_Apples to Apples _was the name of the game. Silver had played it before, easiest and most random game ever to hit the earth.

"I remember playing this in College with you, same set?" Red said, one of the few sentences he spoke that night.

"Mhm." Green grinned as they began the game.

Silver got tierd of the game after a few rounds and he could tell Black was too, but it was something. But throughout the game Silver couldn't help notice Red and Blue some how flirting with each other, it made him blush at times when they got to close.

Soon it was ten when Blue let out his first yawn along with Yellow And Gravy, Red threw in the towel and said they had to leave.

"Already?" Green moaned.

"Well they did go through a lot of traveling, let them have a breather." Yellow insisted as she petted her large dog, who sat hassling and looking at red with his big brown eyes, his tail curled and wagging.

"Alright see you tomorrow then?" Blue said as he waved and Red smiled and they left.

"I better be getting along too, see you okay Green?" Black said and he left the house.

Yellow enticed Gravy upstairs and into her room, but first he rubbed his head on Silver and left upstairs. He left some fur on Silver's clothing as Silver tried to brush it off of him, Green Giggled and started cleaning dishes.

"We got Gravy from off the streets thanks to Red, Yellow's kind heart took him in." Green smiled.

"How come they were flirting like that?" Silver asked immediately as Green smiled.

"Well they're married." Green's teeth showed.

Silver choked on his own spit, but it was no surprise to Green.

"They've been in a relationship sense college, almost Six maybe less years…" Green wondered.

"T-That long?" Silver said surprised.

"Yep," Green blushed, "Oh it doesn't matter if they're both guys, love is love right Silver?"

Silver nodded, but was love really real?

**Well sorry for the late update AGAIN.**

**I've been lazy lately and running through Ideas. Sorry for the OriginalShipping, RedxBlue[male] but I love that coupling, I may make a sequel to this story by adding their story. **

**I don't know what do you guys think? R&R please.**


	6. Hair

The feeling of Summer was already here, the Month of June. In Johto it was mild but lately it had been to hot just to sleep under the covers with the air conditioner. The dreams of Summer vacation and Beaches were right upon them. Too bad that Silver _hated_, with a passion, summer.

He'd rather would wear his coat and be freezing, that was better. He was annoyed that Gold's pale skin was already darkening to that one time it got so dark like Indian skin, but that was rare. Mainly it was Olive colored then it turned pale during autumn while Silver was pale year around.

Silver finally got tired of the heat and started turning down the air conditioner due to Gold's constant complaints and whines.

"Silver its hot!" Gold moaned.

"Gold I know its hot stop moaning!" Silver said, trying to put his hair in a poneytail.

"Please turn it up!" Gold said.

"I'm not your mother, do it yourself!" Silver hissed.

And that was that about the air conditioner. But today Silver's hair had grown too long. That morning Gold mistaken Silver for a girl, his long red hair was down to his shoulder blades. Igniting Silver's fury and kicking Gold out of the house… but not for good.

Silver stroke his long red hair in wonder. He rolled his lip back and bit down, thinking about past events, especially for the one with Red and Blue.

_Love isn't real, you know that Silver._

_If Love was real, Dad would still be here with Mom… But looking back at Red and Blue… they've been together several __**years**__. Red nor Blue have gotten tired of each other... Is there…?_

The door opened and Gold walked in, with a forgiveness present : a Latté.

"Silver I brought you something." Gold handed out the Espresso as Silver took it.

Silver mumbled something.

"Say something Silver?" Gold asked.

"I'm thinking… of getting it cut." Silver hinted his hair.

"Want me to do it, or call Green?" Gold smirked.

Green was busy with her old friends at some fabulous event, Yellow tagged along too. Silver thought and sighed.

"I-I'll get it cut later." Silver stormed off to the floor to play his N64.

Gold looked disappointed, "You don't trust me?"

Silver sighed, "… Just not now."

Gold stood there and gave up, not to anger the Red head any further.

Silver just hesitated while playing the game. Dying almost every level of the Game, mumbling curse words or just saying 'Die' repeatedly. Finally he just got pissed and threw the console down.

"Fuck this." Silver hissed.

"Silver, please try to stop cursing…" Gold pleaded as he tried to work the toaster oven.

"Gold stop eating the pantry!" Silver hissed.

"I don't eat all day…" Gold pouted.

The smell of burning toast filled the air, then it turned to some burning rubber smell. Turning on a fan of some sort to keep the smell out of the room.

"I have to leave now Silver," Gold said as Silver leaned on the counter, Gold leaned over and gave a Soft kiss to Silver's cheek, the red head did nothing as Gold turned and left. Silver blushed red upon his face, and gripped the counter tightly.

The kiss was a usual process of the morning routine of Gold getting up and leaving. Silver didn't do anything, it wouldn't change him in any way.

"Silver~" As Silver saw White run to him.

Work was slow as usual, and sense it was White and him, only them. White was fine, she was like a annoying little sister… without the sister part.

"White did you didn't make that Cappuccino _that _fast." Silver insisted, not wanting to get in a conversation.

White pouted, "Your so grumpy all the time!"

"Yeah, well I'm sorry." Silver said.

"Your hair is getting to long, how can you stand the heat?" White asked, she also had long pouf curly hair.

"With a Iron will and a pony-tail holder." Silver said, White pouted out her cheeks.

"Meanie!" White Ignored him the rest of the day, for once.

Night fell and so did the temperature, it usually got cold during the summer nights… or warm. Which ever the Hell God chose.

Silver worked late that night, white left around the time her shift was supposed to be. She said she was going to go to a get together with some of her friends of some sort. He herd a honk and looked, it was Black. Silver gulped and approached his brother.

"Why are you here?" Silver asked firmly.

"Gold said you were working late tonight, want me to walk with you home?" Black smiled.

Silver hesitated and just started walking, Black following behind him. Silver hesitated to walk at times, if it was okay really if Black came over. Maybe Gold would be there, but that was a strand of hope that was broken. Gold wasn't at home.

"Something wrong?" Black innocently asked.

"Nothing." Silver said as he set his things down, and spotted a note near the Toaster oven. The Appliance smelt like it had just been used just recently as Silver read the note.

_Silver! I'm going out to get some new Scissors to cut your hair later. Don't worry I won't spend that much… sense it is mostly your money anyways… _

_From, Gold_

There was a word scribbled out before from : Love.

"Scissors, why do you need Scissors?" Black Saw the word on the note.

"Gold wants to cut my hair." Silver rolled his eyes.

"I could do that for you." Black smiled.

Silver looked at him, "You sure?"

"Yeah I cut my own hair." Black smiled.

Silver sighed, it was better than Gold, he nodded and Black found some old Scissors as Silver sat down in a chair.

"Not above the shoulders." Silver hissed.

"Alright, I'll be careful." Black laughed and took a strand of hair Silver herd the First snip of the Scissors and Cringed, "Hey I said I would be careful." Black playfully pressed his face onto Silver's head as Silver blushed.

"J-Just hurry!" Silver barked.

Black took a part of a layer of Silver's hair and cut a straight line across. The Touch of his Brother playing with his long red hair made him have Goosebumps and chills down his spine. Cut after cut was another chilling experience, but those chills turn to burns as the mood changed in the air.

"Done." Black said as Silver got up and looked into the TV screen, it was cut right at his shoulders.

"Thanks Black." Silver roughly smiled at his twin.

Black approached as he grabbed the back of Silver's hair, and Jerked bad harshly. Silver taken by surprise, let out a yelp before Black pressed his lips against Silver's. Before Silver could push him away, Black pushed them down to the floor.

Silver felt Black slip his tongue inside his mouth, Silver flinched back as Black over whelmed his mouth. Black's moist tongue lapped over Silvers. The feeling was uncomfortable. Silver tried to get up but Black had him where he wanted him. And struggling looked like they were doing something already, even though they weren't.

Black's hand stroked down Silver's Side and down to his waist, Making Silver flinch. Now Silver really struggled to get loose, as he got his hand on Black's chest and pushed with enough force to get his taller twin off.

"Stop Black!" Silver hissed, willing to bit off a limb to make him stop.

Black's eyes turned dark Grey as he took his hand, clamped it over Silver's mouth and slammed it to the ground. The Sound Silver's head made wasn't a normal thud, the burning Of Silver's back of his head, then the numbness.

Soon everything went bad. Dark.

Silver's head was held down as Black Thrusted upwards making Silver jerk his head back in pain, but pushing his head back hurt worse. Silver gripped the ground as he felt the next thrust tenth fold, the feeling of unbearable pain. Silver's muscles tightened.

Silver could feel something wet under his head, something very wet.

Black thrusted up again, and Again as Silver tried to look away but Black jerked his head and made him look into his eyes. The Darkness, it swallowed up Silver whole. That was the only time between them, that Silver started to cry uncontrollably.

Finally Silver reached his climax but Silver felt Black cum inside him, the heat burned inside. And it leaked and drooled down his own dick. Black un gripped Silver's mouth, Silver saw Blacks eyes were much kinder.

Black opened up his mouth and blurted out three Simple words.

"**I love you**."

* * *

**WOOT CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Anyways, I'm going to end this maybe soon, I have little to less Ideas for it. But don't worry, I will give you guys a conclusion! I promise ya. If you have any Ideas feel free to ask and share with me, I need them!**


	7. Love

"Are you Okay Silver?" Gold's voice lingered as he walked in with another ice pack.

Silver didn't look at Gold, his Sterling Silver eyes dying.

Gold gently placed the Ice pack ontop of Silver's head, "Your head has stop bleeding…"

"Yeah…" Silver managed to say.

Gold sat close to Silver, even right beside Silver he could feel the sadness aura coming from Silver. Black wasn't here when he came home, but Silver willingly told Gold… who else would he be able to tell?

Gold wrapped his arm around Silver and pressed his Cheek against Silver's. The Red head did nothing, he was too deep in thought.

"Ya know, if that Asswhole stayed more, I would've kicked his ass out the door and beat him up." Gold cuddled against Silver, Still amazed Silver was letting him get this close.

"…I'm getting tired." Silver indicated he wanted to be alone.

Gold nodded and gave a gentle kiss to Silver's cheek before leaving the room.

Silver felt the cold Ice packet fall of his head. His skull wasn't cracked it just created internal bleed that busted on impact. Silver had to leave for Green's house soon, might as well take a nap and get on with life. Silver felt drained of all his energy, he felt as if Gravity pulled and tugged at his skin.

He slowly leaned back, it only strung for a bit until Silver finally closed his eyes.

* * *

Silver walked down the street, greeted a few people, and got on his way. Green was waiting for him with some sort of special plans for something that concerned him. He sighed as he approached the house and knocked, then opened.

"Hi, I'm here." Silver gave a signal, but it was quiet.

The Silence bugged Silver until he heard a Jingling of a collar and padding of the feet. Gravy waddled up to Silver and sat at his feet, and didn't bark a single tone. His deep brown eyes seemed to Sympathized him. His body language was calm and it seemed to say "Hug me".

Silver bent down and petted the large dog. He hassled and wagged his tail and put his head on the Human's shoulder and nuzzled Silver lovingly.

"At least you are kind." Silver smirked as Gravy some how licked the back of Silver's head, where the dry blood was. Silver jerked back as Gravy looked sad with his ears back and eyes widened as if asking, "Who did this to you?".

"Its nothing…" Silver said to the large dog as it licked his face.

"You know," A voice said as Silver jumped and he looked, it Was Blue, "Animals can sense a human's feelings, and reflects on they're own." He approached Silver and bent down to pet Gravy.

"So?" Silver said stubbornly.

"I know about that on the back of your head," Blue whispered, "It was that noticeable, what happened?"

"None of your God Damn business!" Silver snapped.

"Hey what's going on in here?" It was Green. For her sake, Silver calmed down.

"He's skin broke, it looked like he bled on the back of his head." Blue got up.

Green gasped and ran and hugged Silver, "Poor baby, how did it happen?"

"I hit my head hard at work trying to get a package under the sink." Silver lied.

"Its okay, I'll just get some bandages and we'll work it out." Green left the room.

It fell silent.

"Liar." Blue whispered.

Silver finally snapped, "You know what you should stick your nose into your own business instead of everyone else's you Son of a-"

"Blue leave him alone…" A calm voice came, it was Red.

Green rushed in to treat Silver's wound, "Your skin was crushed, Don't worry it'll be fixed in no time!"

"Thanks." Silver said as Blue gave a gaze to Silver and vise versa.

Gravy licked Red's hand and Red petted gently.

"Why did you call me?" Silver asked.

"Your forgetting?" Green gasped.

"Ummmm…" Silver wondered.

"Gold's birthday, its his 19th Birthday soon, I've decided why don't we hold a party for him?" Green smiled.

"Isn't that supposed to be for his 20th?" Silver said sarcastically.

"C'mon you're his best friend, why don't you make the cake?" Green smiled.

"Wait, Yellow is the cook why doesn't she do it?" Silver jumped.

"Well then its decided your going to do it." Green grinned.

Silver rolled his eyes and knew that was the end of the matter. Silver turned after Green dressed his back of his head wound, Blue grabbed his shoulder.

"This is not the end of this matter, you'd better come back with a Good story on why your head was like that." Blue calmly said but with a dark tone and let Silver go free. Something burned inside of Silver as he walked out those doors and headed home.

* * *

"Welcome back Silver!" Gold greeted with a cheerful call… except he was in front of the TV… eating cereal… with his face _stuffed_ with Cereal.

"Thanks." Silver said, the burning turned into a killer migraine, Silver looked at the T.V. and saw Gold watching Penguins and gave him a 'why?' look.

"Well there's nothing else on and when you change it here your sitting here watching a Penguin for half a hour." Gold laughed as he went to clean his bowl out, "Can you buy more cereal when you go out?"

"Fine I'll do it after a nap and some migraine medicine." Silver looked for it in the highest pantry.

"What did Green ask you for?" Gold asked.

"Bah she just wanted me to come over." Silver roughly smiled as he took the migraine medicine. The feeling left a lump in his throat that made him irritated.

"Night Sil." Gold gave a kiss to Silver's forehead. Silver hesitated but moved toward his bedroom.

* * *

_The room was dark, you could barely see two feet in front of you but I was moving toward unseen door on the other Side. I had no Idea why, I opened the door to what seemed like a bedroom or just a plain room_

_But there was something in the middle of the room. It looked like just a lumped together piece of clay that a four-year old put together and threw it down and called it art. But then he distinguished them as two bodies one on top of the other in a balled up position. _

_The bottom body had legs that clung to the top person, it was a guy, black hair, short body. White-tan shin, with a white button down and no pants or anything down there. With the taller red headed male in-between his thighs._

_Top male had long bright red hair, but his face he couldn't see. He was visibly taller than the black haired male, and only had a black pair of pants on. The fly was unzipped._

_The smell of Metal lingered in the air. The two bodies closed the space until the bottom male put his hands behind the Red hair male's back._

_Silver just watched and seem to be shaking in his dream._

_The bottom Black haired male had his head in the Red haired male's right shoulder which was facing Silver. He slowly turned his head until he saw the Glimpse of a eye, a Golden eye. The Sight started freaking Silver out as Gold turned his head back and faced the red haired male._

"_You do love me, don't you?" Gold asked, in more of a plea._

"_Of course." the red haired male said, Silver's heart started to race, that was his voice! H-His voice!_

_But he couldn't see his face, was that him?_

_The Red haired male laid Gold down as Gold let out a yell and cry of pain as the Red haired male pushed up, but it sounded as if Gold wasn't just taking a pain from a thrust. Again and Again the doppelganger thrust and Gold let out cries of dire agony into the air._

_Silver quivered, the screams melted him. _

_Suddenly a pool of blood started flowing out of Gold's back. The Doppelganger continued the thrust and seemed to not know that the pool of blood was there. Silver was watching Gold slowly die._

"_Stop!" Silver yelled as he ran up and grabbed what seemed like his arm and jerked it up into the air. Gold stopped screaming._

_The head turned to him, and all he saw, were the dark eyes of the Devil._

* * *

"Silver wake up! Sil!" A concerned voice said as Silver jolted away.

From laying on his side to laying on his back, seeing that it was Gold. He wasn't bleeding, only concerned.

Silver couldn't speak.

Gold chuckled, "You were having a night-"

"It wasn't funny Gold!" Silver snapped, making Gold jump.

"Wait what did you dream about?" Gold asked.

"None of your business!" Silver hissed, again not wanting to tell, what would he tell?

Gold frowned, "Calm down it must've not been that bad!"

"It was that bad, if you saw it you'd have your heart racing too!" Silver blurted out, his heart raced, the dream was not vague in his mind.

Gold grabbed Silver's cheek and leaned in and claimed a deep passionate kiss onto Silver. Even surprised Silver didn't beat him to a pulp when it happened. He paced himself onto of Silver in-between his thighs, again, Silver let him.

The kiss drew deeper, as Gold touched his moist tongue with Silver's. Unbelievably to Gold it actually seemed Silver was kissing back, wrapping his arms around Gold and grabbed his head.

Gold grabbed Silver's shirt, and found it to be quite annoying. Sliding his hands up his smooth skin, making Silver shudder on the sensible thing. Grinding his hips on Silver's pelvis made the red haired male gasp beneath. Gold Slid down his hand but Silver grabbed his wrist and Gold parted, knowing one wrong move could be the end of it.

There was a long Silence and stare, Gold said what he wanted to say.

"**Silver**," Gold paused and bit his lower lip but released it and whispered, "**I love you**."

Silver closed his eyes and opened them and calmly spoke, "…Get out of my room."

Gold hesitated and got up, leaving Silver, alone.

* * *

**HORRAY this is like the earliest update ever, probably because this was in my head before I even started writing XD.**

**Anyways people have been asking for some Gold on Silver action, and I hope you guys like it ^o^**

**I really hated writing the dream, too creepy to imaginge in my head, and if you Don't under stand the dream, just ask and I'll be able to explain. But Sometimes your Dreams can't be explained.**

**R&R please!**


End file.
